¿No quisieras que tu novia fuera?
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Terry continua con su vida después de su separación con Candy, hastiado de su relación con Susana se deja llevar por la emoción de una aventura con una nueva compañera de trabajo... pero no todo es seguro en su vida y aun su corazón permanece atado a su amor del pasado... primera historia de la Serie Destellos, publicada en el 2011 por motivo del cumpleaños del Rebelde.


_**¿No quisieras que tu novia fuera…?**_

Nueva York, 30 de noviembre de 1920.

Aquí me encuentro caminando por las solitarias calles de Nueva York, en medio de este helado clima, que me rodea y poco a poco comienza a congelarme de nuevo, ya estoy acostumbrado a ello, aunque algunas veces ese frio es alejado de mi por un destello de Sol que me ilumina por lapsos de tiempo relativamente cortos para mi desgracia, tiene que ser de esta manera no existe otra. El Sol que me deslumbraba y llenaba todos mis días… ese ya no lo tengo – Deje libre un suspiro, mientras me apoyo en el capo de mi auto y mi mirada se pierde en la imagen de ese barco que acaba de zarpar - Otro frio invierno… otra despedida… - Digo en voz alta, al tiempo que cierro los ojos y dejo que el recuerdo me invada.

Un día como cualquier otro… si eso pensé en aquella oportunidad, llegue relativamente temprano al teatro, la noche anterior no me había desvelado como acostumbraba hacerlo desde que tengo uso de razón, todo el fin de semana lo pase encerrado en mi casa, escuchando música, leyendo viejos libretos, buscando entre mis libros nuevas piezas que pudiesen ser adaptables sin que Robert pensara que estaba loco, en fin tratando desesperadamente de no ser consciente de la deprimente rutina en la cual se había convertido mi vida.

Cuando entre al lugar fue recibido por varios tramoyeros, algunos actores noveles que nunca faltaban al lugar con la imperiosa necesidad de conseguir un papel importante o de aprender sobre los "consagrados" entre los cuales me incluían a mí, la verdad, esto me parecía un poco exagerado, muy pocas veces me he sentido completamente satisfecho con mis actuaciones, Robert dice que soy demasiado exigente conmigo mismo… tal vez tenga razón, pero igual no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me encontraba en medio de estos pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de mi amigo y director de la compañía.

- Terruce, que alegría encontrarte – Menciono a mis espaldas.

Gire para saludarlo e inmediatamente sentí mi corazón dar una voltereta dentro del pecho, junto a Robert se encontraba una mujer sumamente hermosa, cabello castaño, tez blanca, alta, figura estilizada… pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus enigmáticos y deslumbrantes ojos grises, me encamine hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Robert – Dije mirando a mi amigo y luego a la mujer a su lado.

- Buenos días Terruce, déjame presentarte por favor a Aimée Marchant – Respondió mientras señalaba a la joven.

- Mucho gusto señorita Marchant – Mencione con una sonrisa – Terruce Grandchester – Al tiempo que le extendía la mano, ella me dedico una sonrisa que me deslumbro aun mas que sus ojos y la recibió, lleve la suya hasta mis labios y deposite un beso en esta mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, un brillo en los de ella me lleno de satisfacción.

- Es un placer señor Grandchester – Fue lo primero que escuche salir de sus labios, con un acento francés que me resulto sumamente sensual.

Después de eso los acompañe hasta la oficina de Robert quien me pedio lo hiciera, ya en esta mi amigo tomó asiento en su sillón detrás del escritorio, la mujer frente a este y yo me acomode en su sofá de piel caoba, para mi el mas cómodo de todo el lugar. Robert le resumió a ella la historia de Standford, donde por supuesto me incluyo como uno de sus mas grandes talentos, ante lo cual la mujer me dedico varias sonrisas, hermosas… realmente hermosas, yo le correspondía del mismo modo, por su parte él me hizo saber que ella era una gran actriz, que pasaría una temporada con su hermana aquí en Nueva York, por lo cual pidió al director de su compañía que le ayudara a conseguir un lugar donde instruirse, adquirir otra visiones, nutrirse de las ideas del nuevo mundo. Mencionaba el hombre completamente embelesado con la belleza de la francesa, terminado este protocolo siguió un paseo por todo el lugar, causo la reacción que era de esperarse… los hombres cayeron rendidos a sus pies y las mujeres la miraron inmediatamente como una amenaza, yo solo la vi… como una mujer interesante.

Una semana después de nuestro primer encuentro ella se había ganado a todos los hombres del teatro, su encantadora sonrisa los envolvía en dulces quimeras de las cuales se creían dueños. Un día llego Robert con ese entusiasmo que lo caracteriza siempre que tiene una nueva producción en las manos, solo que esta vez era mucho mayor.

- ¿Una comedia? – Pregunte asombrado.

- Así es mi querido Petrucho – Contesto con una sonrisa – Quiero que tú seas quien dome a nuestra hermosa fierecilla, tienes el carácter perfecto para esto Terry – Agrego y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- Ah no… Robert yo no he actuado nunca en una comedia, sabes que lo mío son las tragedias – Conteste colocándome de pie.

- Eso es irrelevante, eres un gran actor Terry y estoy seguro que esto se te dará igual de fácil… tómalo como un reto – Contesto con tranquilidad.

Me quede un momento en silencio analizando las palabras de mi amigo, él tenia razón, esta era la oportunidad que esperaba para salir un poco de mi rutina, algo completamente distinto a lo que venia haciendo.

- Está bien ¿Cuando se empiezan a hacer las audiciones? – Pregunte de forma casual.

- Ya se hicieron, tengo un elenco de lujo como siempre no te preocupes por ello – Contesto Robert con una sonrisa que me preocupo.

- ¿Quién será Catalina? – Inquirí de nuevo.

- Aimée – Respondió con emoción - Estuvimos haciendo algunas lecturas y le va perfecto a este personaje.

La noticia me tomo por sorpresa esperaba que fuese alguna de las actrices de la compañía, esto me hacia dudar un poco, fruncí el ceño y lo mire de manera interrogativa.

- Te gustara mucho trabajar con ella, ya veras – Fue la respuesta de Robert y salió del lugar.

Los días pasaban entre ensayos y ensayos, la verdad debía reconocer que la francesa era muy buena actriz, la chica risueña, sensual, espontanea; desaparecía por completo cuando le tocaba asumir el papel de la arisca y malhumorada Catalina Minola, sin embargo para mi no era tan sencillo captar la esencia de Petrucho… estaba acostumbrado a personaje con mas carácter, sin embargo a medida que avanza en este me ligaba mas a él. Un día decidí quedarme un poco mas, ensayar solo algunas líneas y ver cuan compenetrado me encontraba con el domador de la fiera. En esto me encontraba cuando escuche una risa detrás de mí, di la vuelta para descubrir a un lado del escenario a Aimée quien me veía divertida.

- Me conto Robert que estabas renuente a hacer de Petrucho, creo que hubiese sido un gran error eres perfecto para ese papel – Menciono caminando.

- Nunca he estado en una comedia – Conteste intentando controlar el absurdo nerviosismo que me comenzaba a invadir.

- Hasta ahora… yo hice varias en París, son un gran remedio para no morir de hastío cuando tenemos una vida que no es aquello que soñamos seria – Dijo con una sonrisa pero su mirada era triste.

- Si lo dices – Respondí dándole la espalda.

- Lo confirmo – Señalo con seguridad, me volví para mirarla y me sonreía.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, estoy un poco cansado – Mencione intentando escapar de esta situación que no sabia por qué me estaba perturbando.

- Si lo estas… sobre todo tenso – Expreso sorprendiéndome – Déjame ayudarte, solo será un momento – Agrego caminando hacia mí, llevo sus manos hasta mi pecho, me miro a los ojos para pedirme permiso.

Yo solo asentí en silencio y el corazón me comenzó a latir con mas fuerza, ella deslizo las manos hacia mis hombros con mucha suavidad y dejo caer el saco, yo me encontraba perdido en su imagen, sus hermosos ojos grises que me sonreían, el cabello oscuro y hermoso, la suave caricia, ella bajo la mirada a mi pecho y supo que estaba conteniendo el aire, no me importo pues sus labios me habían hipnotizado por completo, eran rojos, llenos, provocativos como pocos… en realidad como solo unos, baje aun mas los ojos y mi mirada se encontró el escote de su vestido, la piel blanca y tersa de sus pechos se mostraba generosa, tentadora; tuve que controlar el impulso que llevar mis manos hasta ellos y acariciarlos.

Ella camino rodeándome, se paro detrás de mí susurrando al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda.

- Sería mucho mas fácil si te sientas, eres un hombre muy alto – Menciono con picardía, lo sentí de inmediato en su voz.

Obedecí sin decir nada, estábamos en la escenografía de Otelo que se había representado la temporada pasada, sombre la cama de los esposos y donde había perecido Desdémona a manos de su amado, era lo único que seguía en esta parte del escenario. Me senté en el borde de la misma y ella subió, mi respiración era cada vez mas agitada… era absurdo sentirme nervioso por estar así con una mujer, tal vez era el lugar… o dejarle a ella el control, quizás era ese magnetismo que ella emanaba.

- Estás muy tenso Terry… ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Pregunto y solo asentí de nuevo. - Estupendo, ahora trata de dejar tu mente en blanco, olvida los libretos, las líneas, el escenario… tu casa, tus obligaciones, deja todo afuera… todo – Menciono llevando sus manos hasta mis hombros y comenzó a masajearlos con suavidad, después con un poco mas de presión.

Yo cerré los ojos y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, su aliento tibio y embriagador sobre mi nuca, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y enredo los dedos en mi cabello, subiendo un poco más, ese movimiento me hizo estremecer. Ella dejo libre una hermosa sonrisa y bajo de nuevo a mis hombros, a mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis manos entrelazando las suyas con las mías; a estas alturas podía sentir la presión que hacían sus senos contra mi espalda, su aliento que me cubría el cuello, el ritmo de su respiración dejo de ser acompasado desde hacia mucho al igual que el mío, mi cuerpo también comenzaba a despertar ante cada estimulo que ella me ofrecía, intente tomarla de las muñecas para atraerla frente a mí pero ella lo noto y las retiro.

- No… yo soy quien debe tener el control, tú solo déjate llevar… - Susurro y su voz era aun más encantadora.

- ¿Dejarme llevar a donde? – Pregunte de manera sugerente, mi voz se encontraba ronca… este juego me estaba excitando de verdad.

- A donde tengamos que llegar – Contesto en el mismo tono, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas con la clara intensión de saber cuanto habían logrado sus caricias.

Deje libre un suspiro, quería dejarme llevar… si, si lo quería y podía decirlo a viva voz, hacia mucho que no me encontraba con una mujer como ella, que despertara el deseo en mí con solo verla, que para mi grata sorpresa fuese mucho mas que una cara bonita, arriesgada, segura de si misma, hermosa, sensual, inteligente… y a la cual podía hacer mía en este mismo instante… no, podía no, lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría. Sus manos subían muy lento haciendo crecer en mí la expectativa, a la espera de su reacción cuando se diese cuenta que ya estaba listo para ella, a cada segundo mi erección crecía un poco mas, palpitando y clamando por ser liberada dentro de esa hermosa creatura que me torturaba con sus sutiles manos, pero ella decidió que la hacer espera un poco mas larga, sus dedos apenas la rozaron y mientras yo sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, ella dejo libre un jadeo en mi oído, excitada, sorprendida y complacida, después me dio un beso en el cuello que termino de destrozar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba, la tomé de la muñeca para atraerla hacia delante, acepto mansamente y eso me hizo desearla mas, me estaba entregando el control.

Unos pasos acompañados por el sonido sordo de un bastón goleando el piso de madera me hicieron volver a la realidad, me tense de inmediato y ella lo noto, se alejo rápidamente de mí tomando uno de los libretos en el suelo, al tiempo que me lanzaba el saco y me miraba con picardía.

- Terry aun estas aquí – Se escucho la voz de Susana mientras su imagen se acercaba hasta mí. Yo estaba aturdido aun por todas las sensaciones que revoloteaban en mi interior.

- Eh? Si… estaba leyendo unas líneas que no terminaban de convencerme Susana – Mencione posando la vista en el libreto y acomodando el saco de modo que ella no notara mi "estado".

- Buenas noches señorita Marchant – Dijo posando sus ojos en la francesa.

- Buenas noches señorita Marlowe – Contesto esta con una sonrisa – Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos – Agrego colocándose de pie – Seguiremos con estas líneas mañana Terruce, fue grato verla señorita Marlowe, con su permiso me retiro que descansen – Se despidió pero antes de salir aprovecho que Susana se encontraba de espaldas y guiño un ojo.

- Descansa tú también Aimée – Fue mi respuesta – Gracias por todo – Agregue mirándola y sus ojos brillaban.

- De nada, es un placer… cuando gustes lo repetimos – Dijo captando la atención de la rubia, después de esto salió del lugar.

Esa noche Susana intento pasar por alto el episodio, pero antes de que hubiese dado un par de pasos para salir de su casa exploto, comenzó con los típicos reproches sobre esta relación que no iba a ningún lado, que se había convertido el la burla de todos los medios de la ciudad, "La novia eterna" así le decían los muy desgraciados, la verdad no podía culparlos… estaban en lo cierto, pero yo aun no quería dar ese paso, estaba consciente que nunca amaría a Susana, no como ella esperaba… rogaba porque ella se diese cuenta algún día cuando encontrara a un hombre que de verdad la apreciara por lo que era en realidad y no por un compromiso y no fuese demasiado tarde. Una cosa fue llevando a la otra hasta que el nombre de la francesa salió a relucir, como siempre salí del paso con cientos de excusas baratas y ella una vez mas acepto con resignación… esa actitud me exasperaba, pero ya estaba casado de luchar. Camine hasta ella le di un beso en la frente, ella busco rápidamente mis labios… la complací tomando su boca solo unos segundos, después me marche.

Al día siguiente Aimée se mostro conmigo igual que siempre, profesional cuando tenia que serlo y amable cuando no, me dedicaba sonrisa hermosas y mirada que me hipnotizaban… pero lo mismo hacia con todos los demás, al menos eso me pareció, los celos empezaron a despertarse en mí, y eso comenzó a preocuparme, cuando los ensayos terminaron la busque para hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior pero ya se había marchado, lo mismo sucedió durante el resto de la semana, me estaba evadiendo después lo que había sucedido entre ambos. Al fin había llegado el día del tan esperado estreno, el teatro estaba repleto como siempre, personalidades de la farándula, política, presa y lo más selecto de la sociedad neoyorkina se habían dado cita para ver a la compañía Standford representar una comedia, después de un largo periodo bajo el manto de las tragedias esto era algo refrescante para la misma, también el hecho de verme dentro de este genero y por supuesto la sensación, la bellísima y extrovertida Aimée Marchant en el rol protagónico, una actriz francesa que había cautivado a la critica por su espontaneidad y sencillez.

La obra dio comienzo ante la expectativa de todos los presentes, tanto espectadores como del elenco, uno a uno los actos se fueron dando, creando una atmósfera mas ligera gracias a las risas y complicidad de los actores con el publico, esto me relajo increíblemente pues me tocaba salir a escena con Aimée, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro al lado del telón cuando la vi acercase me dedico una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, llevo una mano hasta mi entrepierna y la apretó con fuerza.

- Veamos que tan bueno eres domándome – Dijo con sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Respondí de inmediato a su provocación.

- Ponme a prueba y lo sabrás – Dije mientras le daba una nalgada y entraba al escenario, pude escuchar que dejaba libre una carcajada. Minutos después ella también hacia su entrada.

"_**Catalina: ¡Te has movido! En hora buena; pues, como te has movido para venir, muévete para marcharte; desde el primer momento de mi cuenta que eres muy mueble.**_

_**Petrucho: ¿Cómo un mueble? **_

_**Catalina: Una banqueta de tres patas.**_

_**Petrucho: Has acertado: ven a sentarte encima de mí. **_

_**Catalina: Los burros están hechos para las cargas, y tú, también.**_

_**Petrucho: Las mujeres están hechas para cargarse de hijos, y tú también.**_

_**Catalina: No soy tan burra como tú, si hablas de mí. **_

_**Petrucho: ¡Ay, buena Cata, yo no te cargaré, pues, sabiendo que eres joven y ligera…!"**_

El juego de palabras no solo era disfrutado por el público, nosotros lo hacíamos enormemente, esa chispa que ella encendió justo antes de salir a escena estaba haciendo de esta una puesta impecable, hasta Robert se notaba realmente complacido. Acto tras acto llegamos al final, cada vez que nos encontrábamos tras bastidores ella me lanzaba miradas atrevidas y yo le respondía de la misma forma, me sonreía provocándome… ambos sabíamos donde terminaría este juego y no parecía importarnos en lo mas mínimo que en uno de los palcos se encontrase Susana. La pieza finalizo y yo estaba loco por encontrarme con ella y perdernos; pero no siempre las cosas son como uno desea, entre los periodistas, los demás actores felicitándonos, los familiares, los fanáticos y Robert, todo esto se vio limitado, no nos quedo mas remedio que asistir a la recepción que siempre organizaba la compañía después del estreno.

Sabia que las cosas serian mucho mas complicadas en este lugar, muchas miradas sobre nosotros, sobre todo la de Susana, no me engañaba, en cuanto salí de mi camerino ya ella me esperaba junto a su madre, cuando llegamos al lugar los periodistas nos esperaban con las mismas preguntas de siempre a las cuales yo daba las mismas respuestas de siempre, era un juego del cual ellos no se cansaban. La velada comenzó y todo era derroche de lujo, alegría, belleza… y deseo, cuando mis ojos captaron la figura de Aimée al otro lado del salón fue lo primero que sentí, lucía realmente hermosa, exuberante, atrevida y con cierto aire de inocencia cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y vio que estaba controlándome para no lanzar sobre ella y…

- Es una mujer muy hermosa – Escuche la voz de alguien conocido a mi lado.

- Héctor Duvall – Lo salude, el hombre de unos treinta años era uno de los pocos periodistas que consideraba realmente profesional - ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunte con amabilidad.

- Muy bien, por supuesto no tanto como a tú ¿Quién diría que el hijo predilecto de las tragedias llegaría a ser un extraordinario Petrucho? – Menciono el hombre en tono casual.

- Si te digo la verdad, hasta yo me encuentro sorprendido… pero me alegra saber que muchos críticos se deben estar revolcando en su propio veneno en estos momentos – Exprese con satisfacción.

El hombre rompió en una carcajada, la cual acompañe, después de una hora nos encontrábamos en mi mesa, llegaron unas amigas de Susana, Héctor acepto la invitación de sentarse con nosotros, Robert también paso unos minutos en compañía de su esposa y Aimée, en ese instante Susana se acerco un poco mas a mí y poso su mano sobre la mía, estaba claramente marcando terreno, pero la francesa solo le dedico una sonrisa; todo parecía ir tal cual se esperaba, la orquesta comenzó a inundar de música el salón, mientras varias parejas se adueñaban de la pista, ella se mantenía sentada en su mesa y cada cierto tiempo nuestras mirada se cruzaban amenazando con incendiarnos. Robert se levanto de la mesa y dio una palabras requiriendo de la presencia de ambos, camine hasta el lugar y me detuve a su lado, su perfume me encantaba. La voz del hombre capto mi atención cuando nos pidió bailar una pieza juntos. Yo acepte de inmediato pues no se vería mal, ambos éramos profesionales y amigos.

- Quiero salir contigo de este lugar, en este preciso instante – Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué harás con tu novia? – Pregunto estrellando todas mis ilusiones contra el piso.

- No lo sé… pero necesito verte – Insistí.

- Terry yo sé que te gusto… es evidente, así como lo es que tú me gustas, pero ella también lo sabe y por eso actúa de esa forma, justo ahora tiene sus ojos sobre nosotros y si pudiera me asesinaría con esa mirada – Menciono de forma casual.

- Entonces… - Ella me interrumpió.

- Entonces, eso que quieres es fácil de ver… escaparnos, ir a tu departamento y hacer el amor hasta que amanezca, créeme yo deseo lo mismo… pero no creo que sea justo para ella – Dijo esquivando mi mirada.

- No, no lo es – Mencione en tono de derrota.

- Ni para nosotros – Esbozo mirándome a los ojos y sorprendiéndome – Si tan solo ella te diese lo que yo puedo darte… no me gusta juzgar a las personas, no soy nadie para hacerlo… pero tu novia es tan… sé que estas buscando en mí lo que ella no te brinda, si fuese divertida como yo, un poco mas atrevida, mas libre… mas ardiente – Cuando esa ultima palabra salió de sus labios sus ojos centellaron, me invitaba y prometían hacer de este un encuentro maravilloso e inolvidable.

- Susana es… es distinta, mas reservada – Dije esquivando su mirada.

- Si lo es… tú no comulgas con eso Terry, pero creo que tampoco le has dado la oportunidad de cambiar esa visión… ¿Nunca se lo has pedido? – Pregunto.

- Pedirle qué – Mencione sin comprender… o mejor dicho sin querer hacerlo.

- Que sea mas arriesgada… que te toque, que te excite… que sea ella quien lleve las riendas y te seduzca – Explico con naturalidad.

- ¡No! – Dije asombrado – Susana y yo… - Ella me detuvo.

- Ni siquiera han estado juntos – Esbozo sorprendida. Yo negué con la cabeza este tema ya no me estaba agradando. – Nos vemos en diez minutos en el estacionamiento – Agrego mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa maravillosa y provocativa, la música había terminado sin darme tiempo a mencionar palabra.

Mi cabeza era un remolino, sin embargo logre escaparme de la reunión, le dije a Susana que quería fumar un cigarrillo y camine hasta el estacionamiento parándome junto a mi auto, el lugar estaba solitario, la noche era fresca y el cielo se encontraba colmado de estrellas, deje libre un suspiro y cerré los ojos, la escuche llegar y un minuto después ella acariciaba mi pecho, reconocí esa caricia de inmediato. Abrí los ojos y mi mirada se clavo en los grises, la tome por la cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo sintiendo como ambos nos estremecíamos, ella tomó mis manos y las llevo a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, intente besarla pero comenzó a jugar conmigo, esquivándome de manera sutil, haciendo que la deseara cada vez mas, hasta que logre hacerlo y me apodere de sus labios, los humedecí con mi lengua, rozándolos una y otra vez hasta que le exigí hacerlo mas profundo, ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y abrió su boca muy despacio dándome libertad, estremecimientos, explosiones, ansiedad, lujuria, deseo; todo se mezclo dentro de mí cuando mi lengua rozo la suya, sencillamente estaba maravillado con esta mujer.

- Vamos a mi departamento – Le dije con voz ronca mientras tomaba su cuello con ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos.

-No… no podemos, todo el mundo se dará cuenta, entremos a tu auto – Dijo mientras subía para besarme de nuevo.

- ¿Mi auto? – Pregunte desconcertado. Ella asintió – Pero el espacio es muy pequeño – Indique con frustración.

- Y no te imaginas todo lo que podemos hacer en el – Fue su respuesta mientras bajaba la mano a mi entrepierna y la acariciaba con suavidad – No puedo seguir esperando Terry… quiero sentirte ya – Agrego mirándome a los ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

No hizo falta nada mas, saque las llaves de mi saco y abrí la puerta de inmediato, hice el asiento un poco hacia atrás para tener mas espacio, pero no sabia lo que haría a continuación, ella apoyo las manos en mi pecho y me obligo a sentarme, se coloco sobre mi a horcajadas, mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisa maravillosa me despojo del saco, corbata y abrió los primeros botones de mi camisa, yo solo lograba observarla y mi excitación crecía a cada momentos, con cada toque de sus manos, comenzó a besar mi cuello, succionado, mordiendo, lamiendo, arrancándome gemidos que nunca antes había… capto mi atención de nuevo cuando tomó mis manos y las llevo hasta sus piernas deslizándolas a caderas y con ellas la seda de sus vestido dejando tras de si su maravillosa piel blanca al descubierto, mis ojos se deleitaron con esta y la tome con fuerza para pegarla a mi, nuestras pelvis chocaron y ella dejo libre un gemido cuando sintió mi erección rozarle la intimidad, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con desesperación, seguía en mi boca mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón y luego el pantalón, me levante un poco para ayudarla y llevarlo hasta mis rodillas, aproveche esto para despojarla de su ropa interior, intente entrar en ella de inmediato pero no me dejo hacerlo, y este espacio cada vez me resultaba mas incomodo, se sentó de nuevo sobre mí y sus manos comenzaron a jugar conmigo, creciendo aun mas, cada vez mas duro. Ella se acerco un poco más a mí llevándome hasta su entrada, haciéndome desearla como un loco, después tomó mis manos y las llevo a su derriere apretándolas con fuerza contra este.

- Tómame Terry, tómame ahora – Pidió con la voz ronca y la mirada brillante.

La complací de inmediato, entre en ella muy despacio sintiendo como a cada centímetro ella se estremecía y yo con ella, cuando sentí que estaba por completo dentro de su cuerpo comencé a moverme con cadencia, mientras recorría con mis manos su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas y bajaba a sus piernas. Ella deslizo las tiras de sus vestido y bajo esta hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto los hermosos senos, blanco, llenos, dulces, invitándome a beber de esos cosa que hice de inmediato. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que se aferraba de mis hombros y un concierto de gemido salían de sus labios, comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza, haciéndome entrar aun mas en ella, empujando y moviéndose en círculos, me sentía como un gran corcel cabalgado por una experta y hermosa amazona. Estábamos cubiertos de sudor, nuestros cuerpos creaban un sonido maravilloso al chocar, mi boca busco la suya de nuevo para adueñarse de ella en un beso abrazador, intenso… podía sentir como el clímax estaba, envolviéndonos.

- ¡Terry! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Terry! – Comenzó a gritar mi nombre ahogándolo en mi boca.

- Siénteme Aimée, aquí estoy… aquí estoy – Decía con la voz entre cortada, mientras llevaba mis manos a su derriere apoyándome en ella para fundirnos en uno solo.

La sentí temblar y mi deseo de liberarme creció exorbitantemente, tome su boca de nuevo y empuje con mas fuerza, varias estocadas y me encontraba volando con ella en un cielo lleno de luces y estrellas, cientos y millones de estas, nos separamos un poco para tomar aire y dejar que nuestros corazones retomaran su compas normal, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella mi cabello, a minutos nos besábamos con ternura y sonreíamos.

Regresamos al salón casi una hora después, primero ella quien había encontrado a un periodista en la entrada del mismo, este la abordo con varias preguntas y ella amablemente las respondía, mientras se apartar un poco el cabello que aun se encontraba húmedo por el sudor, contesto con rapidez las diez preguntas que el hombre le hizo mientras yo fumaba un cigarrillo y los observaba desde uno de los pilares de la fachada. El podre se acababa de perder de la nota del año, estaba tan embelesado con ella que ni siquiera se había fijado que su vestido estaba desarreglado ligeramente ni de su estado, que estaba igual al mío… - Deje libre un suspiro y la vi entrar.

Cinco minutos después llegaba a la mesa y los ojos de Susana me miraban con interés y recriminación, pero no dijo nada… no lo haría de eso estaba seguro. Busque mi copa la llene de champagne y la tomé de un trago, repetí la acción de nuevo mientras mis ojos se pasean por el salón buscándola.

- Terry regresaste – Menciono Robert con una sonrisa caminando hacia mí.

- Si… salí a fumar un cigarrillo y me distraje, termine tomando cuatro – Dije con naturalidad.

- Hijo sabes que no deberías hacer eso, es malo para tu salud – Expreso y me encogí de hombros. – Bueno eso no era lo que te venia a decir, al menos a ti te dejaron en paz la pobre de Aimée tuvo que atender a varios periodistas mientras tu estaba en tus meditaciones, justo esta terminando con ese – Dijo señalando al periodista que la chica había encontrado en la entrada del salón. – Así que es tu turno acompáñame.

Me coloque de pie para cumplir con mi obligación, ante la mirada escudriñadora de mi suegra y novia, quienes quedaron realmente sorprendida cuando Robert menciono que Aimée había estado atendiendo a varios periodistas en mi ausencia. Llegue hasta donde ella se encontraba parándome a su lado, los hombres estaba impresionados ante la amabilidad que demostraba, aproveche que se distraían y que a nuestro lado no había nadie mas para deslizar mi mano por la espalda de la mujer a mi diestra, quien como buena actriz no demostraba lo que sus ojos me gritaban a mí. La noche termino y tuvimos que separarnos… cada uno por su lado.

Sin embargo todos los días nos veíamos en el teatro y los encuentros en mi departamento eran muy frecuentes. Susana mas de una vez me reprocho la falta de atención e intento insinuar algo… pero a falta de pruebas y de valor… no terminaba de hacerlo, esto me molestaba muchísimo, porque en verdad la quiero y no me gusta que intente tapar el Sol con un dedo, ella sabia que le era infiel y sin embargo no le importaba, era tanta la dependencia que había creado hacia mí… cuando intentaba terminar con la relación se transformaba en la mejor representante del chantaje emocional, lloraba desgarradoramente y hacia una y mil cosas para captar mi atención.

El tiempo pasaba y la despedida llego, Aimée tenia que regresar a Francia… ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría así que decidimos que esta relación seria libre, pero durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca hubo nadie mas, solo nosotros, delante de todos eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo y unos profesionales excelente que cada vez se desenvolvían mejor. Una semana antes de la despedida llego el dueño de la compañía de teatro parisina donde trabajaba Aimée un hombre de unos cuarenta años que quedo encantado con la última puesta en escena de La doma de la furia. Me invito a París… pero para ese entonces tenia otros asuntos que atender, así que le deje ver que seria en otra ocasión, también porque entre él y Aimée pude ver una especie de relación que iba mas allá de lo laboral… cuando le pregunte, me recordó que esto era sin compromisos dándome la respuesta que buscaba.

Sin embargo tuvimos nuestra despedida, en mi auto junto al rio Hudson, una entrega con la misma pasión y el mismo deseo de la primera vez, ella me hizo olvidar muchas cosas… al menos por el momento que duro nuestra relación, me lo dijo desde el primero instante que me toco… "Deja tu mente en blanco… olvida todo… TODO".

Esta mañana la vi alejarse con una maravillosa sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, de la mano de aquel que seguramente hace feliz y pleno como lo hizo conmigo… esa mujer que me dijo que seria mejor que mi novia, mas atrevida, mas loca, mas libre, mas ardiente… esa cumplió su palabra, fue mucho mas que eso… mucho.

FIN.


End file.
